Blood of the Damned
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: I was the product of rape and sin, born to be the wife of lust but fate, god and my mothers intervention prevented that, only to be replace with a hellish childhood. I am back in the US to attend classes and become a nanny while trying to get rid of the memories of the vadakin, only to come face to face with the demon who is my soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Isabella**

 **Years earlier**

"My sisters the time draw closer." Said the high priestess smiling that annoying smile I hated with a passion.

I hated everyone here, my mother for choosing to believe in this crap, my fellow 'sisters' for forcing me to stay but most of all I hated the high priestess. When I was born into the cult it was she who told everyone that when I came of age I would bear a child, who would then become a bride of one of the demonic lords, because of her I was waited on hand and foot growing up and given anything and everything I had wanted….up until six nights ago that is.

I closed my eyes as I remember my mother coming into my room smiling happily as the other priestess prepared to bless me as they had done every night nice my birth, I remembered her saying how honored I was to have been chosen and that I was so beautiful… then they had come into the room…and everything changed.

Now here I was six months later, pregnant with a girl just like the high priestess said, wasn't life a bitch?

"Soon our masters will arise from the gates of hell and they will take over heaven and will be their concubines and faithful wives." she said and pointed at my stomach.

"Here is an example my sisters! Inside of our sister is a princess who will one day be queen to Asmodeus!"

I freeze at the name of the lord of lust as fear grips my heart, my baby…the one good thing about me would be the whore of Asmodeus…NO….I couldn't let that happen…I won't.

I waited until the serves was over and everyone was asleep before packing a bag of my meager possessions and grabbed my stash of money I had been saving, then carefully climbed out of my window and down the side of the house. Once I was on the street I put my hood up and started to jog in a steady pace away from the huge house that had been my prison for my entire life, once I was out of my area I found a pay phone and called a cad to take me to the airport.  
I need to get as far away as I could and was so grateful that I had secretly gotten my pass port the year before and I was also grateful to the cab driver who didn't ask why a sixteen year old girl was alone at night with only a backpack, once I was at the airport I tried to figure out where to next. The cult had members all over the world and no dough that first thing tomorrow morning every chapter in the US would be alerted to my disappearance so I couldn't stay here.

"FLIGHT 2164 to ROME ITALY WILL BE DEPARTING IN ONE HOUR."

I smiled and walked over to the ticket counter.

"One ticket to Rome Italy please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sarah**

 **Present day**

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you." I said and shake hands with first Dennis and then Julie, the two lead me into a huge dining area were we sit down.

"So Sarah tell us a little bit about yourself." Julie said and I smile shyly at her.

"Well I was born and raised in Rome," I started deciding to go for some truth. "I'm attending college at the local university and will be graduating next year." I concluded.

"Will you be able to go to school and take care of the girls at the same time?" Dennis asked.

"Oh sure I'm only taking weekend classes and two classes during the week but those will only be really late night classes." I said and pull out a copy of my class schedule to show them.

"By the time I need to go you two will either be back and in bed or I can take the girls with me to class if needed."

Julie nods her head her long black curls bouncing with the motion as she does so.

"So what made you want to leave Italy?" Dennis ask and I force myself not to tense up.

"I wanted to experience something new." I lied calmly and Dennis smiles brightly at me like he is pleased with my answer when odds are he is probably wondering what I would look like naked.

I don't blame him, for as long as I could remember men of all walks of life had been attracted to my beautiful pale skin, long ruby red hair and amazing figure. Dennis was just one of men who found me beautiful and a small part of me was pleased at the thought of being desired.

' _Sinful witch! How dare you tempted a man of god!'_

"When can you start?" Julie asked smiling and I smiled back.

"I can start right now."

Dennis leaves while Julie goes upstairs to the girls rooms to bring them down to come and meet me, while I get started on making dinner for everyone.

"Girls this is our new nanny Sarah."

I turn away from the fridge to see two pale skinned dark haired girls no older than ten and eight staring at me, the eldest looking bored while the youngest looked awe stroked.

"You're so pretty!" She says and I can't help but smile at her words.

"Thank you Tesoro, it's so nice to meet you two." I said and pulled out some chicken form the fridge.

"How about some chicken pram with pasta for dinner followed by zabaglione with strawberries?" I ask playfully as the girls begin to jump up and down with excitement.

"Wait until I tell Toby! He'll be so jealous!" Kristi says and I frowned and glanced at Julie.

"I thought you only had two girls?"

Julie flushes with embracement while rushing to explain.

"Oh no, Toby is Kristi's imaginary friend."

Kristi stops her bouncing long enough to glare at the two of us angrily.

"Toby is real!" She snaps and walks out of the room followed quickly by Katie.

Julie falls all over herself apologizing for Kristi's attitude and her 'over active' imagination. I nodded at turn back to what I am doing but I can't help but wonder at the amount of Kristi's belief that 'Toby' was real, you simply didn't put that much belief into your words unless you knew it was true for sure, shaking myself out of my thoughts and putting it all down to a child's belief of the imaginary world and got to work cooking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _dream_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen towering over me, his gold color hair fanning down to hide my face from the rest of the world._

" _Finally." He said and his voice sound like rough silk rubbing up against bare aroused skin._

 _Before she could say anything his lips were on my and moaning I opened my mouth I started sucking greedily at his tongue while he massaged my bare breast, while only made me moan louder with need._

 _I wanted him inside me, fucking me until I knew nothing but him inside and out, I pulled back from the kiss to arch my back and scream loudly._

" _USE ME! OWN ME! FUCK ME PLEASE!"  
_

" _As you wish sweet Sarah." He said and thrust himself hard inside me causing me to cum just from that._

 _He didn't stop though, he keep thrusting his cook into me again and again while I moaned and gasp, with every thrust I felt him grow harder and hotter until I was almost burning from the heat of his body and screaming in pain with every thrust, suddenly I felt myself coming part screaming while the world shook around us._

" _NO!'_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND DREAMXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jerking up in bed, I saw that everything was moving and shaking, a picture frame fell off the wall and smashed onto the floor of my room.

"SARAH HELP!" screamed Katie.

Subbing out of bed I just managed to grab my long silk robe and throw it on while stubbing upstairs to the girls room, when I reach the girls rooms Katie is crying as picture frames and other wall decorations start falling from the walls, Kristi on the other hand is glaring somewhere to the left of her while crossing her arms and looking sullen.

"ITS OKAY!" I yell as I half ran, half fell towards Katie's bed, and carefully wrap my arms around her while she clung to me for dear life. "EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!"

Little did I know that everything wouldn't be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sarah

"WHAT IS THAT?" Randy demanded excitedly as I walked past Dennis's work room.

I paused and saw the door was open and Dennis and Randy were replaying a video over and over again.

"What the hell?" I demanded and staked angrily into the room when I saw that it was a video of Dennis and Julie making out half naked and getting ready to have sex.

"Oh fuck…um hey Sarah." Randy said and looked guilty at being caught watching a sex tap of his best friend and his wife.

"Seriously guys? What if one of the girls saw this!" I demanded angrily.

"The least you two could have done if you were going to watch this kind of shit was close the damn door!"

Dennis didn't even look up from the screen, just kept rewinding the tape over and over again.

"What is it?" He asked out loud and turned to look up at me.

"Sarah take a look at this," He said and rewind the tape again and then stopped it at part when the earthquake started.

"Right there in the corner," He said and pointed at a spot were some dust had floated down from the ceiling.

"So? It's just some dust," I said but Dennis shock his head.

"No look closer."

I did and squinting I saw a tall figure being covered in dust and blinked in surprise.

"What the hell is that?" I asked but before I could either of them could answer the sound of Katie screaming loudly from the living room caused me to sighing , I turned and left the two men to go deal with the children.

As I entered the living room I saw that Katie and Kristi were fighting with one another, pulling on each other's hair and screaming at each other while slapping and biting one another.

"What is going on here?" I demanded and quickly broke up the fight.

Katie was breathing heavily while Kristi started crying, picking Kristi up I careful placed her on the sofa and turned to glare at Katie.

"You have two minute's to tell me what happened here young lady or punishment for fighting will be even worse." I said calmly.

Katie let out a huff and rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I just said that she should stop acting like a baby and grow up already." She said in that tone older children use when they are feeling superior to their siblings.

"She was being mean! She ripped up my picture of Toby and called me a baby and yanked on my hair!" Kristi said through her tears.

I narrowed my eyes at Katie when she started to squirm guiltily.

"Katie go to your room and sit on the bed, I'll be up in a minute to talk to you." I order and glared when she didn't move immediately.

"NOW Katie."

She left dragging her feet the whole way but she went and turning to Kristi I gently whipped the tears away from her face.

"Kristi you know that fighting with your sister like that is wrong." I said gently as I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her hugging her to my side, Kristi laid her head on my side and sniffled a bit before answering.

"I know but she made me so mad! Katie is so mean all the time and she won't believe me!" She said and my heart broke a little bit at the sound of her frustration.

Memory of the one and only time I had reached out for help played threw my head.

" _Please don't send me back"_ I _begged the police officer. "They'll hurt me again."_

 _He smiled at me kindly._

" _Child they are your mother and a priest, they won't hurt you."_

No one had wanted to believe that anyone from the vadakin could hurt a child as badly as they had hurt me, but they had and if only one person had saw past the self-righteousness and 'holiness' then I probably would have turned out a much better person then I actually was, granted mine and Kristi's situations were very different but I knew too well what lack of belief could do to a child.

"I believe you Kristi." I lied and watched as her sweet innocent face light up with so much happiness that it made me blink in surprise as she hugged me.

I hugged her back then stood.

"I understand that you were upset Kristi but you can't fight with your sister like that, I'm sorry but you a grounded for the rest of the week. No going outside, no TV, and no dessert." I said and she nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said and I nodded.

"I know you are sweetie but you're still grounded. Also you're in time out for the next thirty minutes." I said and left Kristi to sit on the sofa and headed up stairs.

Katie unlike her sister didn't take the news of her punishment as well.

She screamed, yelled and cried for a good ten minutes before settling down enough for me to continue speaking.

"You are grounded young lady, you are too old to be throwing tantrums and bullying your sister like this. For the next two weeks there will be no TV, no going outside, and no dessert. Every morning after breakfast you will be writing the Ten Commandments thirty times for the entirety of your punishment and if you misbehave or do something like this again a week will be added on to your punishment."

Katie's face turned red with anger then turning she picked up a stuffed toy and through it at the wall while screaming.

"I'm telling MOM." She yelled and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go ahead, in fact let's go tell mom together," I said then add. "And now its three weeks."

Katie screamed so loud that Dennis ran into the room looking from me standing by the door calmly and his daughter red face with anger.

"Um what happened?" He asked as Katie started to calm down.

"Katie and Kristi were fighting and I had to break it up. Kristi is grounded for the rest of the week while Katie is grounded for four weeks." I said and started to explain when Dennis opened his mouth to defend his daughter.

"One week for bullying Kristi, one week for fighting, one week for throwing a tantrum and being disrespectful and another week for throwing yet another tantrum."

Dennis nodded.

"What are the rules of their punishments?" he asked.

"Kristi will be getting no dessert, TV, play time out side for fighting. Katie will have the same but she will be writing the Ten Commandments after breakfast thirty times." I explained and Dennis nodded.

"I'm sorry Katie but I agree with Sarah, you're too old to be doing things like this and you know better than to be disrespectful to someone." Dennis said and Katie stared in disbelieve at her father, like she couldn't believe that she wasn't getting her way.

"But…" She started but stopped when he shook his head.

"Go sit on the bed you're on time out for ten minutes." I said and once I was sure she wouldn't move turned and left, Dennis following after me like he didn't want to be left alone with his eldest daughter.

"Hey Randy and I were talking and I wanted to ask if it was okay to put up one of the spare camera's up in your room?" Dennis asked and I shrugged.

"It's your house." I said and went down stairs and left him to go back to the living room.

Kristi sat on the sofa where I had left her but she was whispering to herself, her head was turned to her left where I had sat but no one was there.

"We have to be quiet or Sarah will hear." Kristi whispered. "I'm already in trouble for fighting, I don't want to get in trouble for talking while in time out."

"Too late," I said from the doorway, Kristi's head jerked up as she stared guiltily at me.

"Your time starts over…now." I said then added. "No talking with Toby or the time starts over but next time you'll kneel the whole time."

Kristi nodded and sat silently for the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobacchus

Tobacchus had lived a long time and during that time had been (for lack of a better word) blessed, he was the son of the mightiest of fallen angels and the prince of hell itself so he had learned a thing or two about his father's generals.

Take the lord of lust for example, centuries ago Asmodeus had lost the one and only women who had managed to tame his wild desire and make him monogamous, then she had been killed by Raphael after she refused to take Tobias as her husband and ran away to furthest regions of Egypt to free Asmodeus from his prison in the desert sands.

The demon lord and Archangel fought one another for three days but in the end Asmodeus had lost and in the archangel's opinion the only way to save Sarah's soul was to end her life, Tobacchus had only been a young teen then and hadn't understood what it had caused the other demon to lose the only women he had ever cared for, but know watching his beloved future mate sleep he understood.

Brushing back a lock of her long, Tobacchus marveled that someone so innocent and pure would one day rule alongside him, would bare him children and look at him as nothing more than a friend…a lover.

Turning away from her Tobacchus made his way down unseen through the house, his many eyes taking in the familiar surrounding he paused as he felt the familiar tugging on his gut, frowning he tried to figure out who would dare summon him after he had made it clear to everyone that he was not to be disturbed.

Closing his eyes Tobacchus allowed the power to pull him to the person who was calling him and when the tugging stopped opened his eyes and saw that Asmodeus was the one to call on him.

"Asmodeus what can I do for you?" He asked.

If it had been anyone else they would have gotten the full force of his rage but this was Asmodeus, the demon lord had been his teacher and friend for centuries but not only that Asmodeus was more of a father to him then his own had ever been.

"I need to join you on your little quest Toby," He said and I growled at his tone.

"Why?" He demanded.

He wanted to keep his mate all to his self, he didn't want to deal with the politic that would come of having another demon with him during this time, but this was Asmodeus and he knew that the other demon wouldn't be asking if it wasn't for a good reason.

"My Sarah…she has finally been reborn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sarah

 _I forced myself to move against the scorching wind as sand blow all around me, getting to my eyes and into my wounds causing them to burn painfully, but I ignored it._

 _I had long ago grown use to the pain that came from these burning sands and my still somewhat opened wound from where I had one of the fallen angels carve into my skin the symbol of invisibility, with it I was hidden from Raphael and any other angel's gaze. The only problem was that since I was still human the symbol would not heal without a powerful immortal like my love to heal it, so for the moment it would stay open and have sand blown painfully into it._

 _Reaching the top of one of the many sand dunes, I pulled out my spy glass and gazed of into the distance. There off into the distance there was a large pit where heavens fire blasted out here and there, while holy sand twisted and fanned out causing the san to whip in every direction, in the center of that lay heavens prison and inside that was my love._

 _Putting the spy glass away, I pulled out the little container of water I had and opened it up to see that there was no more water left, cursing I placed it back into my bag and began to move forward._

 _I would not let anything here on heaven, earth or hell stop me from saving my love, Raphael and all the other angels in heaven would pay for taking my love from me. They didn't care about me, they didn't care about mankind, all they cared about was being worshipped._

 _Hell might not be a good place but at least it was honest about its intentions._

 _Gritting my teeth as the wind seemed to increases in speed and the sand seemed to grow hotter, as if god himself was now trying to stop me…it wouldn't work, I would see my love again and with the help of my fellow sisters we would change the world._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening my eyes, I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my damp hair, as the all to familiar dream played through my mind.

I had been having dreams like that for as long as I could remember, as a kid the dreams had both pleaded me and scared me even though I never really remembered all that happened in them.

Glancing over at the clock I saw that it was two in the morning, sighing I got up and made my way to the bath room to through water on my face, eyes still closed as I splashed cold water onto my face I grabbed a small hand towel and began to pat my face dry.

 **THUMP**

Jerking in surprise at the loud sound coming from the living room, I quickly ran back into my room and reaching towards the right side of my bed, grabbed a metal baseball bat and gripping it tight in both hands, I carefully made my way out into the hall and glanced around. I couldn't see much but decided that if someone had broken into the house odds where they couldn't see me, if I couldn't see them.

 **BANG**

Creeping slowly into the living room I crabbed walked behind the sofa and peeking out saw nothing….

"What are you doing?"

Letting out a short cry I twisted around to see Kristi was kneeling next to me, I couldn't really see her face but it felt like something…or someone was looking out from her eyes.

"Kristi was that you?" I demanded and standing up with bat in hand made my way over to the light switch and flicked it on.

"Child you scared me half to death." I said and turning froze at the sight of Kristi's normally dark eyes were now completely black.

"Kristi…" I asked as fear began to pulse though me.

I watched as Kristi blinked and began to look around confused, her eyes turning back to their normal color right before my eyes.

"Sarah?" Kristi said confused and stumbled forward.

Reaching down I picked her up gently as she lay her head on my shoulder while wrapping her legs around my waist, as I carried her back to upstairs, reaching the girls bedroom I carefully tucked Kristi back into bed and was getting ready to leave when I saw the little cubby door was open, walking over to it quietly I made to close it and then paused and stared at the door.

On the door faintly scratched into the wood was an odd symbol that looked…. Familiar to me.

"What the hell?" I asked and closing the door quietly, I made my way back to my room and opened a box marked 'books' pulled out one of my mother's old books and began to flipping the pages until I found a section marked 'warding sigils' and began reading.

 _Warding sigils are a type of spell work used to protect and hide from, or bind one's enemies. Sigils appear to range from Hermetic, astrological, alchemical, Kabbalistic and Enochian and If warding sigils are altered in any way, no matter how slight, they are rendered useless, due to unknown reasons._

 _Warding sigils are communally used by the church to trap and expel a demon or evil spirt from its host, but often times a demon or unclean spirt can use sigils to hide from protective forces such as angel's or holy energy._

 _The most common sigil used is Enochian (see page 275 for more information) for it is the more recognized of the warding arts._

Frowning as I closed the book, I glanced at the camera Dennis had placed in the room and made a mental note to show him the mark on the door in the morning.

Deciding sleeping wasn't going to happen I crawled into bed and made myself conferrable and began to flip through the pages.

 _Enochian is the angelic language which is said to be the way angels communicate with one another in Heaven. The language is often used for spells involving warding and healing that affect angels._

 _Enochian sigils are powerful glyphs, that can and often times are used to bind demons, protect an area from angelic and demonic interference, and conceal humans from "every angel in creation." If the user so chooses._

Flipping the page, I saw that there was a picture of what the symbol looked like and froze at the symbol that looked a hell of a lot like the birth mark that was on right side right were my ribs were.

"Holy shit…" I whispered as a memory of when I was about five popped into my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASH BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _LOOK AT THIS!" My mother yelled at father Marcus, and gripping my arm painfully yanked my shirt up so he could see my side._

" _THE LITTLE DEMON HAD MARKED HERSELF!" she hissed and pushed me hard towards the priest, I stumbled and fell down to my knees painfully._

" _WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER WHEN SHE WAS BORN."_

" _Isabella enough, with the help of god the mark will fade in time. We will perform another cleansing on her and maybe perhaps take her to the nunnery in Voltari like we discuss last time you two were here." He said calmly but made no move to help me up._

" _No you fool!" My mother snapped while she passed back and forth in the small office._

" _If we send her away, she will be found! The only reason they haven't found her sooner is because I have covered this whole building in Enochian or have you forgotten our deal already?"_

" _I have not, but you are giving me few options Isabella. It is either we keep the child here or we send her elsewhere." He said and narrowed his eyes at me as I finally managed to get up, father Marcus back hand me causing me to cry out in pain and fall once again._

" _I didn't tell you to stand spawn." He said coldly._

" _and that's another thing, if the little demon child isn't going to get better then why keep it alive at all? Surely your god will forgive you for killing it if means stopping those evil bitches."  
_

_Father Marcus raise a brow at her._

" _May I remind you Isabella we are in a house of god so please watch your langue. Also it is forbidden for a man of god to kill any creature unless the lord himself tells us to, he hasn't so unless you wish to end up in hell I suggest you stop with talk of murder and death."  
_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND FLASH BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

At the time it had all made little sense at the time, but now it made me wonder what my mother had meant all those times she called me 'demon child,' or 'hell spawn'.

My mother had made my conception no secret from me, and had often retold it all in gross detail.

My mother had been brought up in a cult as a 'chosen one' and when she had turned 18 had been ganged rapped by a group of 'priest' every night until she had gotten pregnant with me. She had run away to Italy and taken sanctuary with the church there and worked as an exorcist alongside Father Lucas.

I glanced at the clock and saw the time was now four in the morning it started mentally calculating the time it now as in Italy.

"No Sarah…just no." I said to myself and reached for the phone and dialed.

" _Hello?"_ Father Lucas answered sounding tired.

Mentally bracing myself I closed my eyes and spoke.

" _Hello father Lucas…Its Sarah Russo."_

There was a pause that lasted about three seconds then Father Lucas began to curse me, telling me that I was surely damned and that my mother was probably in hell now because of me.

" _father Lucas please, I need to talk to you._ " I begged.

" _I have nothing to say to you hell spawn! When they come for you do not come back to Italy looking for protection! The vadakin has cast you out and may the devil use you for his personal whore!"_ He hissed and hung up.

Blinking back tears I put the phone down.

Why in the fucked had I thought I could get answers from him or anyone from the Vadakin for that matter? Each and every one of them hated me for some reason, hell some of them had abused me growing up!

They may have never been willing to kill me but that didn't mean they would care if I dropped dead or not.

"Mother fucker."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sarah

The next few days were busy, between taking care of the girls and going to classes I had forgotten to tell Dennis about the mark on the door to the crawl space,it wouldn't have mattered if I had told him anyhow because the next day I had checked to see if it was still there and saw nothing but plain wood I had asked Kristi why she had been running around downstairs previously she had simply shaken her shrugged and said she didn't remember getting up only that she had woken up and that I had carried her back to bed.

When I had asked Kristi why she had been running around downstairs previously she had simply shaken her shrugged and said she didn't remember getting up only that she had woken up and that I had carried her back to bed.

When I had casually mentioned this to Julie, the woman had brushed me off and blamed it on Kristi just sleepwalking and that I should pay it no mind.

From day one I had noticed that Julie wasn't much of a parent to either of her daughters and while she may not have been as bad as my mother had been to me, I couldn't help but notice how starved for female approval both girls were, so much so that the girls had started to come to me more and more often. Julie had yet to notice but I knew the moment she did there would be an issue but until then I just treated both girls as if they were mine.

Julie had yet to notice but I knew the moment she did there would be an issue but until then I just treated both girls as if they were mine.

"Hey girls I thought we could have a special treat while your parents are away," I said and placed the small box of nail stuff down on the table Kristi and Katie both smiled at me.

Once we were done with our nails, I ordered a pizza and popped in a movie I knew both girls liked then sat down next to Kristi.

"Sarah?"

Glancing over at Kristi I saw that she was looking at me curiously.

"What is it, Kristi?" I asked.

Kristi blushed and glanced away for a moment before looking back at me.

"Toby told me that a friend of his is coming over and that he really likes you." She said and I blinked in surprise.

While I had figured out that Toby was indeed real, I hadn't thought that there could be others like him floating around. The fact that Toby had invited a 'friend' over worried me but I kept my face natural and calm not wanting to scare Kristi with my worry.

"Okay, tell Toby that he and his friend need to be good and to go to bed on time," I said and Kristi promised she would.

As I help the girls get ready for bed I felt like someone was watching me and as if to confirm my paranoia, Kristi looked up and to my left as I finished braiding her hair back for the night and spoke in a tired tone.

"Night Toby," She said and turning I looked in that direction but saw nothing...but yet I could feel something staring at us.

"Good night girls," I said and turning off the lights to the girl's room, I headed to my room where I quickly made my way into my bathroom, hanging up my towel on the hook I quickly turned on the hot water of the shower and stripped out of my dirty clothes then stepped inside the shower. The water felt good against my tried body, I closed my eyes for a moment and let the heat relax my muscles then opening my eyes I quickly cleaned my self and got out of the shower...only to see my towel was gone and in its place was an emerald green silk nightie with lace trim.

The water felt good against my tried body, I closed my eyes for a moment and let the heat relax my muscles then opening my eyes I quickly cleaned my self and got out of the shower...only to see my towel was gone and in its place was an emerald green silk nightie with lace trim.

The lingerie was in my size and looked baby soft, biting my lip as my skin began to chill I decided to play along and finding a spare towel I quickly dried myself off and slid the nightie on. I had to bite back a soft moan as the silk slid down my body and into place just a few inches shy of showing off way to much. I glanced in the full-length mirror and blushed at the sight of the sexy redhead who stood before me, the nightie complement my skin and hair perfectly and hugged me in all of the right places.

I had to bite back a soft moan as the silk slid down my body and into place just a few inches shy of showing off way to much. I glanced in the full-length mirror and blushed at the sight of the sexy redhead who stood before me, the nightie complement my skin and hair perfectly and hugged me in all of the right places.

"Now if only I had someone to show this off to," I said out loud and heading to bed I closed my eyes and slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asmodeus

Watching my woman sleep, it took everything I had not to just tear off her clothes and take her, while my mate looked some much different than before I knew it was her reborn. The feeling of her aura was the same and I had seen the mark on her ribs where my Sarah had a fallen angel carve the mark into her flesh before embarking on her journey to rescue me.

Brushing back a lock of her long red hair I felt truly content then I had in a long time, laying down beside her I closed my eyes and allowed myself to rest beside my beloved once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _I paced the length of my balcony and back again as my panic increase by the moment. Where was my love? He should have returned by now but, yet he had not come to me as the days turned into weeks I could not help but hear the whispers from members of my father's court that my love had abandon me which I knew was simply untrue. My love had sworn to me that he would return and once given his word was his bond and yet he still would not come to me._

 _Not when I tried to call to him with my blood, not when I used my tears and not even when I cried out for him when I pleasured myself but was left feeling so empty without him when I came. Something had happened to my love and I had to find him, I began to pack for what I knew in my heart would be a long and dangerous journey when one of the servants came to me and told me my father wished to speak to me. Annoyed but knowing father would not let me leave without his blessing my made my way to the throne room, when I arrived I saw that my father was seated on his throne next to my mother while a handsome man with dark hair and skin knelt before them._

" _Ah there she is," My father said and stood and gesture for the man to stand. The man bowed to me and when he stood straight he smiled a joyful smile at me that only served to set me on edge. "Is she not as beautiful as the first dawn?"_

 _The man looked up to gaze at me with awe and desire before looking back at my father._

" _She is my lord and so much more." He answered._

 _I rolled my eyes at this, while I knew I was beautiful only my love truly appreciated both my outer and inner beauty._

" _Sarah my dear this is Prince Tobias, he has come to petition for your hand in marriage." My father said and smiled at me as if I should be pleased by this announcement._

 _I stared at my father in shock then looked back at the foul who had dared to believe that I would ever even consider him an equal to my love, then looked back at my father in shock. How could he be so foolish? Did he not know that when I returned with my love he would destroy him an any who would dare to take his place? I through my head back and laughed because surely this must be a jest, my mother stared at me in shock while father looked angry, but I simply didn't care._

 _Turning to look at the now confused prince I shook my head._

" _Young and foolish prince return to your lands and choose another for my heart and body belong only to my love and no one else. Begone from here before my lord returns for it will be your death should you choose to linger here." I said and walked out before anyone could speak. That night my mother came into my rooms and begged me to reconsider marrying Tobias, he was young and his kingdom while small had_ _fertile lands and was wealthy that was all well and good, but I would not give myself to another._

 _When mother finally left I curled up into my bed and enjoyed the feeling of comforted for one I began my journey there would be few comforted along the way, I awoke the next morning to find the bag I had packed was gone and guards stationed at my door and below the balcony. When I confronted my father and demanded to be aloud to leave the man actually dared to strike me across the face, my lip split from the force of the blood and a ringing filled my eyes as I stumbled back._

" _You will stop this nonsense at one Sarah, I may have had no chose but to allow that demon to court and defile you but now I have the chance to save your soul and as the lord is my savoir you will be saved." He snarled._

 _I stared at him in disbelief, it was he who had summoned Asmodeus to help save our lands from invasion. He who had encourage our relationship to grow and now he wanted to 'save me'._

" _What have you done?" I said as he turned away from me._

" _What I must."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As promised Dennis put up cameras around the house, the girls thought it was so cool that we had a ghost in the house while Julie simply thought it was just Dennis being Dennis. For the most part life pretty much went on as it normally did the only difference now being that Randy was over almost every day and Kristi greeting both Toby and his friend Moe, whatever Toby was I figured Moe was probably the same because I could feel his presence the same way I felt Toby's the only difference between the two being Moe felt…hotter. Biting my lip I finished folding one of Katie's shirts and started up another load of laundry when I felt someone rub my side with their thumbs in slow circles, I froze I was the only one in the room and yet I could clearly feel someone holding my hips and press against my back.

"Um Moe, do you know the meaning of personal space?" I asked as I felt a warm breath against my neck then kisses being pressed just between where neck and shoulder meet, I had to bite back a moan as one hand moved up to cup my now sensitive breast. This was so wrong, I was being fondled by a freaking ghost and getting so turned on that my panties were starting to get damp as Moe began to play with my nipple I finally gave into my need and let out a low moan. As if rewarding me I felt a hand sliding between my legs and begin to rub my aching clit causing me to grind against his palm, closing my eyes as pleasure pulsed through me I slide my hand back and felt my fingers brush against something thick and hard.

Cupping it I began to run my hand up and down the length of it while whimpering, the kisses on neck became hotter and I felt myself so close to the edge then suddenly he was gone, catching myself before I could fall I quickly turned around in time to see the door to the laundry room open and Randy walk in.

"Hey Sarah, Dennis wants to know if you want to be in the interview we do of Kristi and 'Toby'," He said and biting back a moan of frustration I simply nodded and said I would be there in a minute. Silently curing Randy for his bad timing, I turned on the dryer and made my way to the girls room where Dennis was seated with a camera pointed at the small table where the girls liked to use for tea parties, there were only two empty chair so I moved to sit in the one next to Kristi but at her headshake sat down in the one nearest Dennis.

"So, Kristi why don't you tell me about Toby," Dennis said as Kristi started drawing not really interested in what Dennis wanted to talk about and why would she be? For months her parents and sister had made fun of her for believing in Toby and now her father wanted to know more about him, I shot Dennis a look that he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Is Toby tall or short?" He asked when Kristi said nothing. Kristi frown then glanced at the empty chair beside her then glanced back at Dennis before answering.

"Toby is really tall," She said and went back to drawing, I glanced at the drawing and saw a tall black form holding what I thought to be Kristi's hand, in the picture the two were in some type of room that had a fire place and smaller figures dancing around the room.

"How old is Toby? Is he young like you or really old like grandma?"

Kristi once again paused and glanced over at the empty chair only this time she tilted her head to the side and had a confused look on her face.

"Toby looks young, but he is really older then Grandma," She finally said and once again went back to coloring, but I could tell that she was done talking. Dennis tried to get her to talk some more but Kristi refused to look up from her drawing.

Finally, Dennis took his camera and left Kristi and I alone together, we spent the next half an hour talking and drawing pretty pictures. As I was putting thing away I noticed another drawing and picking it up I saw that it was a beautiful drawing of Kristi smiling but, in this picture, she looks older maybe sixteen or so dressed in a beautiful white gown with a crown of red roses on her head. For the amount of final detail and artistry there was no way Kristi had drawn this, glancing over at her I held up the picture to her.

"Hey sweetheart who drew this?" I asked.

Turning to look at the drawing Kristi smiled such a big bright smile that I knew when she got older she would be a stunning beauty.

"Toby did, he's really good at drawing." She said and walking over to her bed pulled out a pink folder and handed it to me. Opening it I saw that there were hundreds over beautiful drawing inside. Some of Kristi in various stages of aging, others of her being held in the arms of a beautiful man and others of places I knew she had never seen before.

"Wow Toby is a very wonderful artist Kristi," I said and gave her a quick one arm hug before handing the folder back to her.

Kristi smiled and put the folder carefully back in its hiding place and got ready for dinner.


End file.
